Battery life and the corresponding operating time between battery recharges in electronic devices is a key success factor for acceptance in the marketplace. The power consumed by a display is a critical element in overall power consumption in an electronic device. This is especially true with the trend to larger displays. Moreover, the addition of color displays significantly increases the need for power management in these devices. In most lighting situations, a backlight is required by a color liquid crystal display (“LCD”) to achieve the highest image quality. A color LCD display without sufficient background light is often perceived as washed out and flat. A bright backlight, however, is a significant drain on an electronic device. The level of the backlight can be reduced to improve battery life but can result in reduced readability and clarity.